Scooby Doo
by Her Novel Highness
Summary: I haven't watched Scooby Doo in a LOOONG time. My cousin made me. This is what came out!


Scott Summers- Freddie  
  
Jean Grey- Velma  
  
Rogue- Daphne  
  
Kitty Pryde- Shaggy  
  
Kurt Wagner- Scooby Doo  
  
In other roles:  
  
Remy LeBeau as the butler  
  
Pietro Maximoff as Wanda's brother  
  
Wanda Maximoff as Pietro's sister  
  
St. John Allerdyce as the cook  
  
and Magneto  
  
The Mystery X van was riding along nice and slow, within the speed limit.  
  
"Hey gang," Scott said.  
  
"Yes?" everyone stopped what they were doing- which was counting how many trees there were on the road- to listen to their leader.  
  
"I've been thinking and, well, we haven't had a mystery in a long time."  
  
"We don't mind, do we Kurt?" Kitty stuffed a hamburger in her mouth.  
  
"Nope, wre don't!" Kurt polished off another medium size bag of McDonalds fries.  
  
"And I was thinking that maybe we should take a vacation," Scott continued.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Rogue and Jean said, almost jumping around cuz they were so happy. But they couldn't cuz they were in the front seat of a van. Duh!  
  
"Hey gang, I think I found a place," Scott said after a few minutes of driving. "Over there!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! That spooky looking mansion built ALL the way up on that spooky looking hill is a perfect place to spend our vacation!" Jean&Rogue jumped around. Well, Jean did, I don't see Rogue as the 'jumping-around' type.  
  
And so they drove all the way up on the hill. On the side of road the trees were growing in strange shapes, seeming almost alive. Each time a branch would hit against the window Kitty and Kurt would jump into eachother's arms...or in a bucket or something.  
  
When they reached the top, they 'gang' walked to the door and Scott rang the doorbell. Of course it wasn't a normal doorbell. Naw! That would have been boring. No, it sounded something like this:  
  
"We are the Cheeky Girls,  
  
We are the Cheeky Girls.  
  
You are the Cheeky Boys,  
  
You are the Cheeky Boys..."  
  
And so on.  
  
Finally, the torture stopped and someone came to the door. It opened with a 'squeeeeeeeeeeak' and revealed *drums* Remy!  
  
"Remy?!?!?" everyone gasped.  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Rogue said.  
  
"Remy workin' here. What 'bout you, chere?"  
  
"Ah'm on vacation."  
  
"Do you have any spare rooms?" Scott asked.  
  
"Tink so, but dere's a really good hotel a few streets from here."  
  
"It's no problem, we can sleep just about anywhere," he continued.  
  
"They got a pool an' everything. And the price isn't really dat big."  
  
"PLEASE! Man, I'm begging you! Please let us stay in this spooky looking house up on a hill!" Scott fell at Remy's feet and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Okay, okay homme! Just get off Remy! You making 'im look bad in front of his chere!"  
  
"Thank you!" Scott got up and walked inside the house as though nothing had happened.  
  
The rest of the X Men however were scarred for life.  
  
"Ah did NOT see that!" Rogue said.  
  
"Then you're lucky cuz I did!" Kitty dragged herself inside the house.  
  
Inside they met the owner of the house, Pietro. Wo-hoo!  
  
"Hello there kids!" he said in the friendliest tone he could think of.  
  
"Hello Mr. Maximoff!" they all said like nice and polite little teenagers that they were.  
  
"Sit down, please. I've told my cook to make dinner."  
  
"Like, did you say 'dinner'?"  
  
"Why yes I-"  
  
"Wrinner! Woo!" Kurt jumped into his seat, grabbed a fork&knife and waited for his dinner. Paciently.  
  
Just then the cook came in with the plates of food, even though this was the butler's job, but whatever! Pyro put the plates down in front of the hungry guests. (Author's Note: Don't you just see Pyro as a cook. With all that FIRE just sitting around doing nothing. Hmm, that's a scary thought! Eh, too bad!)  
  
They all started eating like...um, very hungry people until there was nothing left in their plates. Then everything on the table magicaly disappeared and they went to bed.  
  
Jean and Rogue shared one room and Kitty, Scott and Kurt took the other. (AN: I know this isn't right but it's Kitty's own fault that she's got a male character!)  
  
There was a storm outside(nope, not THAT Storm!) and the tree branches were banging on the window of the boy's room(sorta). Kitty and Kurt were hiding under the covers.  
  
"Hey Kurt."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you lock the door?"  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"Well, like, go and do it!"  
  
Kurt got out of bed and slowly walked to the door. He turned the key and jumped back under the covers.  
  
"Hey Kitty, you're taking up too much space. Move over!"  
  
"Growl!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but I don't have any room at all."  
  
"Growl!"  
  
"Urght! Come on Kitty, move over!" and with that Kurt gave her an elbow in the stomach. THEN he turned around to see he was standing face to face with a horrible, hairy, slimy, disgusting, mean, horrid creature.  
  
"Zoinks!!! Scott wake up!"  
  
"What's wrong Kurt?" Scott said sleepishly. "AAAAAAA!"  
  
The two boys ran out of the room into the hallway and either they slept in their normal clothes or they changed super fast cuz they were fully clothed. The girls came out of their room but they had been thoughtful enough to bring pijamas.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Jean asked.  
  
"Like, there's a horrible, hairy, slimy, disgusting, mean, horrid creature in our bedroom!" Kurt said.  
  
"Where's Kitty?" Rogue said.  
  
"She, like, vanished!"  
  
"Ginkeys!" Jean lifted her hand in the air.  
  
"What is it Jean, do you have a plan?" Scott asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I just always wanted to say that."  
  
"Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands!"  
  
"We do?" a voice came behind them.  
  
They all turned around to see who it was.  
  
"KITTY!!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Where were you, Kitty?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were worried," Kurt followed.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up in our room," she said.  
  
"No you didn't, I was in our room."  
  
"I don't know then," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Oh well..."  
  
"Well, I say we should all go to sleep now. We'll get a fresh start tomorrow," Scott commanded.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING!  
  
After breakfast the gang gathered their stuff and were ready to go when Scott noticed Rogue talking to Remy.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Hurry up, we're leaving soon!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ah'm comin'!"  
  
She ran over to the van and got in. Just then Pietro walked over to them...in about a half second.  
  
"Are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no, we're just going to do some exploring. See what's around here."  
  
"Well, good luck to you then!" he turned around.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Maximoff, we wanted to ask you something," Scott said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We saw something last night. Some sort of creature. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"  
  
"Ah! So you saw it too. Wait, that means I'm NOT crazy!" Pietro ran around the van a few hundred times before stopping in front of the driver's window again.  
  
"So you do know something about the Creepy Crawler!" Jean said.  
  
"Oh yes, quite a few things. It first showed up a couple of months ago, when my father imploded. After the funeral this Creepy Crawler thing started wandering about the house. It made all sort of funny noises, moved furniture and stuff like that. At first I didn't mind it, I thought it was all in my head. But then my guests started disappearing one after the other. If you ask me my sister's hand is in this. I think she hexed me, her being a witch and everything. She hates me so much that she would love to see me broke."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Maximoff, we'll solve this mystery and catch whoever is trying to ruin you!" Jean assured him.  
  
And then they drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. They wandered through the hills, up the roads and down the roads until they reached another spooky house on hill. The gang walked over to it and knocked at the door. And Wanda answered!  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Everyone backed off.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Maximoff?" Jean gathered up some courage.  
  
"Yes I am. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Umm...we just wanted to talk to you," Scott said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kitty, Rogue and Kurt nodded.  
  
"Okay. About what?" Wanda crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, it's about your brother-"  
  
"PIETRO?!?!?! How dare you come here and ask me about him? I HATE my brother!" and with that she slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Well that went well!" Rogue said.  
  
"Gang, it's getting pretty late. We should head back to Mr. Maximoff's spooky mansion," Scott said.  
  
And so they did.  
  
AT DINNER!  
  
"Mr. Maximoff, we went to see your sister today," Kitty said.  
  
"WANDA?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. She didn't seem very pleased to hear of you."  
  
"I told you, she hates me! That's why she's trying to ruin me," Pietro lowered his head.  
  
"Aw, cheer up Mr. Maximoff! We won't let that happen!" Jean smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you kids. Now I think it's time for bed. Good night!"  
  
Kurt was safely tucked in his warm bed when he heard the door sqeak. As usual, Scott was sleeping like a log and didn't hear a thing.  
  
"Hey Kitty," he whispered. "Are you asleep?"  
  
"If I were I wouldn't be talking to you, now would I?"  
  
"Umm...no, I guess not. Did you hear something?"  
  
"Yeah, you!"  
  
"No, something other that me."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"NO! I heard the door opening. I think someone's in here."  
  
"Yeah, you, me and Scott. Go to sleep!" Kitty turned on the other side.  
  
So did Kurt only he found that he was sharing the bed with the horrible, hairy, slimy, disgusting, mean, horrid creature. AGAIN!(that's getting old, isn't it?)  
  
"AAA!!! It's the Creepy Crawler!" he yelled and everyone ran out of their rooms.  
  
That silly 60's music started playing and everyone was just running around from one room to the other aimlesly.  
  
"AAA! He's after me!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Kurtie Doo, where are you?"  
  
"Don't EVER call me that again!"  
  
"In here! Come on gang, hurry!" Scott shouted as they baricated themselves in a tiny room.  
  
"Okay, I think we're safe. Better find a light switch or something."  
  
"Ah don't think we gotta look very far. Just look at this place!" Rogue said and they all looked around the room. It was filled with posters of different stuff burning, lighters scatered on the floor and a flame-thrower leaning against a wall. Obviously, this was Pyro's room.  
  
"Whoa! This dude is really messed up!" Kitty gazed at the walls.  
  
"Messed up enough to dress up as a monter and scare everyone away? Where is he anyway, it's the middle of the night!" Jean noticed.  
  
"I wonder what else we'll find around here?" Scott pondered.  
  
"I think we can get out of here now, he's gone," Kurt opened the door slowly.  
  
"I sure hope he comes back again. I want to get a good look at this 'monster'," Jean said.  
  
"Then you can have our room. We've seen him enough!" Kitty and Kurt replied.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
"Did you sleep well kids?" Pietro asked.  
  
"No way! We were running from the Creepy Crawler all night!"  
  
"Oh dear, really? I didn't hear a thing."  
  
"Mr. Maximoff, we have compiled a list of suspects and we've been meaning to ask: when did you hire your staff?" Scott got a 'Now-I-REALLY-hate-you' look from Rogue.  
  
"Well, about the time the trouble with this creature started," Pietro said.  
  
"A-ha!" Jean...aha-ed.  
  
"But that's only because their employer was my dad and he died and they were sorta unemployed and, well, you know how it is!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, gang, looks like we've got more work to do!" Scott said happily.  
  
And so they wandered about for another day without finding anything. When they returned to the mansion the kids started searching for clues. Well, Jean and Scott were; Rogue was flirting somewhere with Remy and Kitty&Kurt were raiding the kitchen.  
  
"You know Kurt, this isn't half bad!" Kitty said taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"Wreah!" Kurt was busy stuffing his face.  
  
"Hey guys! I found something!" Jean called out.  
  
Everybody gathered around her to see what she had found.  
  
"It's a piece of cloth."  
  
"Yeah, and it's...MAUVE?" Rogue said. "God, who wears mauve?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's a clue nonetheless."  
  
Just then the Creepy Crawler showed up and chased them and they escaped. There. I'm too lazy to write the chase again.  
  
"Whoa, we barelly got out of that one!" Scott caught his breath.  
  
"Yes, and I think I know who the Creepy Crawler is too," Jean said.  
  
"So all we need to now is catch him!" Scott started thinking up a plan.  
  
Lack of inspiration...10 minutes later-the monster is caught. Woopy!  
  
"Now it's time to pull the mask off and reveal who the Creepy Crawler really is!" Jean said.  
  
"I think it's Wanda Maximoff," Scott said. "She hated her brother and wanted to see him out of bussiness so she dreamt this monster act up to scare away all the guests."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure it's my sister too!"  
  
"No way! Like, I say the buttler did it!" Kitty raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Wreah!" Kurt seconded her.  
  
"NO! It isn't Remy!" Rogue jumped in his deffence.  
  
"Ah, and you, the lil Southern Belle. You were his accomplice-Scott saw you two talking!"  
  
"We we're talking about...umm, personal stuff," Rogue turned red.  
  
"You're having an affair with the buttler? GASP!" Jean gasped.  
  
"Wait a second, I think we've got the wrong show. This is 'X Men Evo', not 'The Young&the Restless'!"  
  
"Gang! Back to the monster?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Your guesses were good, just not as good as mine. It's true, Wanda had a reason and Remy...umm, well Remy didn't. But the man behind this is none other than...MAGNETO!"  
  
"MAGNETO?"  
  
"Dad?" the Maximoff twins gasped (yeah, Wanda just appeared at Pietro's house, even though she hates his guts).  
  
"I had some suspicions about him when Kitty disappeared the first night. I studied the beds that morning and it turns out that they were metal. That's how he could control them and make them move around. He moved Kitty AND the bed to another room that looked exactly like yours. He made the metal bed levitate and that's why it didn't make any sound. But what really made it clear to me who our Creepy Crawler was is this piece of fabric. This little bit of mauve cloth was torn from Magneto's cape at one time or the other."  
  
"But...why?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Because I HATE you Pietro! I lied, the only reason for which Wanda was locked in that loony bin was to keep her away from YOU! You were a bad influence on her and I thought that was the only place where you wouldn't bother her. And I was wright, she was left alone for all these years, in peace. That's how she managed to get that little piece of land and build a house on it. But when I heard you had built a guesthouse just a few hills away I couldn't stand it anymore. You had to go! I planned my death and cooked up this Crawler scheme to scare you away. And I would have done it too, if it weren't for these meddling kids and their stupid...er, Kurt!"  
  
"Hey!" Kurt protested.  
  
"Aww, daddy, I love you so much!" Wanda said and gave her dad a great big hug.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Lemme set the scene for you: big picninc, happy people, the spooky looking house was now very cheery, all covered in flowers and everything. Kurt and Kitty cleaning out the buffet table, Rogue and Remy all happy and flirty and everything and Scott and Jean being...well, being Scott and Jean.  
  
"Well gang, I guess we solved this mystery too!" Scott proudly announced.  
  
Everyone gathers around the picnic table and laughs merrily. Kurt appears in the center of the screen with a chicked leg in his hand and smiles:  
  
"Kurtie-Wortie-Dooooooo!!!" 


End file.
